Inkjet printing is a versatile method for recording images on various media surfaces for a number of reasons, including low cost, low printer noise, capability for high speed printing, and multicolor recording. Inkjet printing can deposit a variety of ink types including pigment based aqueous inks and dye based solvent inks. Dye based solvent inks can be particularly useful for ink jet printing on nonporous substrates.
An inkjet printing involves forcing very small ink droplets out of a nozzle with controlled timing, velocity, and direction. The ink droplets impact the substrate and the carrier fluid is absorbed or evaporates to leave the colorant on the surface of the substrate. This creates the desired image on the substrate. When the nozzle is not in use, evaporation of the carrier fluid from the nozzle can result in the accumulation of colorant in the nozzle. This can interfere with the proper ejection of the ink droplets from the nozzle. Additionally, it is desirable that the ink droplets maintain their shape when deposited on the substrate and do not puddle on the nozzle plate. Ink droplets which spread after deposition on the substrate can negatively impact the printing resolution. Ink puddling near the nozzles can disrupt droplet ejection or leave colorant residues.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.